The New Kid
by OtlhnkXKasuna
Summary: A new guy with a dangerous past and powers comes to Mahora Acadamy. He tries to live a new life but his demons begin to endanger the girls and threatens to destroy him once and for all. R
1. Here Comes the new Kid

A new kid comes to town. He's nice, cool, and an open-book. Or is He?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

Here Comes The New Kid:

. . .And He Brings Trouble

A boy was walking toward Mahora Academy for girls. He was about 17 years old with dark hair that seemed to have a bluish-ravenish tint to it. He was pretty tall standing about 5 foot 10 inches, and he seemed to have a smirk plastered on his face. When he crossed the bridge he felt something that instantly he recognized as a magical barrier. He seemed confused at first but let it pass and took out his Skateboard. "Please god let me make a good impression." He said when he rode off.

Meanwhile in Mahora Academy

The class of 3-A were patiently waiting for their favorite teacher, professor Negi. When he appeared the class the girls became very ecstatic. "Good morning Professor Negi." They said.

"Good Morning girls." He replied. He never knew why but it seemed the girls always seemed happy to see him. "Today we're going to be learning about. . ."

A bunch of girls in towels burst (that's not awkward at all). And boy they were mad.

"Have you guys seen a guy come here?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah his name is Negi and he's right there." Asuna said sarcastically, pointing at Negi.

"No not him. He's older, about 17 years old. He's about Ayaka's height, has dark hair, and is in a towel." A different girl said. "Have you seen anyone in that description?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well if you do, kill him for us." The third girl said. They walked off. _Probably to put on some clothes_ Asuna thought.

"Anyway like I was about to say before that whole thing happened, we are going to be learning about. . ."

Again he was interrupted by a sound. Everyone looked up to see a crack in the wall.

"Um professor Negi is that crack supposed to be there?" Konoka asked.

"I don't think so." Negi said.

"Well it's there . . . and it's expanding!" Ayanka said.

And it was they could hear the floor about to give out. And it finally did. Debris fell everywhere and a figure came crashing down and right Negi.

"Professor look out!" The girls yelled. Good thing he did cause it hit his desk hard.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They heard the figure scream going down. "UGH!" The figure said his back coming in contact with the desk. He laid on the desk for a second until he rolled over and landed on the floor. He wasn't moving for awhile until they heard him say, "Can someone please help me up?"

Negi looked at Asuna and said, "Help me get him up?"

"Sure." Asuna said.

She walked up beside the guy and put one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him up. But due to Negi and Asuna's size being unequal so was he.

"Thanks you two." The guy said. He winced in pain when he was being helped up. "He looked at the rest of the girls and asked, "Anyone good at massages?"

The girls seemed confused on why he would ask that. So he changed his question, "Anyone good at using their hands to help loosen up tight muscles?"

Konoka raised her hand and said, "I am."

"Cool can you help me?" She hesitated. "Come on I don't bite."

She finally got up, still hesitant. All the while Setsuna was tense and was in a ready to position to strike him if he even tried anything. Kasuna saw this and tried to calm her, "Don't worry I won't try anything. I just need help with my back."

She didn't relax; all she did was slant her eyes. Kasuna sighed and thought _do I even want to read her mind_? Unfortunately he couldn't stop it and what he saw was he expected. Setsuna slashing him to bits happily, with a smile on her face. _That's a bit dramatic_ he thought.

Konoka came up to him with a uncertain look on her face. "Hey look you're here." Kasuna said smiling.

Konoka didn't know why but for some reason she felt weird around him. And it wasn't a good weird. "So what do you want me to do?" The sooner she got away from this guy the better.

"Just put your hands on my shoulders."

She did. And she was surprised to find a huge knot on each shoulder.

"Alright now push inward on them please." She did and with a loud crack he seemed better. "Thanks. Hey what's your name?"

Konoka looked at him with an unwilling expression. She finally said "Konoka. Konoka Konoe."

"Hm. . .Konoka. . Nice name. Cute name for a cute girl." He smiled. _Hey Setsuna already hates me might as well have some fun _he thought.

Konoka nearly ran to her seat. Kasuna noticed this and his smile instantly disappeared. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make uncomfortable. I just thought I'd be nice. Sorry."

Asuna looked at him with an icy glare. "Who are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"

Kasuna was taken aback. "Oh right introductions, my name is. . . ."

The door came open and showed Professor Takahara.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up." Kasuna said.

"Where…have…you…been?" Takahara panted.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere." Kasuna exaggerated the word.

"No I mean some of my classmates were late, and they said they were chasing a teen with your description." Takahara said.

"Oh yeah about that…." The girls noticed that he was nervous. He showed this by putting his hand behind his head and ribbed with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah we saw them, they were wondering where you were. But they were only wearing towels." Ayaka recalled.

Setsuna was surprised that Kasuna was really nervous about this information. He was looking around for a change in the subject, or just trying unsuccessfully to hide the embarrassment that was screaming on his face.

"Yeah look…." Kasuna was desperately trying to avoid this line of questioning. The girls noticed this but we know how this makes them even more curious.

"What did you do?" Negi asked.

"Well…um…" Kasuna looked at the kid. Finally he decided to say it. "Well it seems that my bad luck with all girl places hasn't gone away. Because…well you girls saw why."

"What happened?" Makie asked.

"Okay so I was looking for the Dean's room so I could ask him where this room was but I somehow took a wrong turn and ended up in the girls room."

"So?" Konoka asked.

"Well the girls were…uh…well…taking a…quick…" Kasuna's face was turned away from the class at this point and very embarrassed.

"They…uh…was….um…..well…taking a quick soak."

Kasuna whispered the last part.

"Yeah…..so?"

Setsuna asked.

"Well the girls were taking a soak so they were…um…you know….while others were in just towels…and here I come thinking it's the dean's office…"

The girls looks were priceless. And the added extra of their jaws on the desk lightened up his mood.

"So yeah next thing I know I'm being chased by these girls while their screaming 'Pervert' at my ass while I'm running."

Despite the fact that this guy might be a pervert the way he said the last sentence made the girls chuckle.

"So yeah an introduction….My name is Kasuna Hatake." Kasuna said. "And to answer the second question I'm here because I am Negi's helper and first ever guy student."

"Wait….What?" The girls said.

_That was so predictable_ Kasuna thought; _well at least no one cussed me out, even though Setsuna was thinking about it_.

"It's true" Takahara said. "This guy is your classmate/teacher assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, even you Setsuna." Kasuna smiled.

Setsuna just glared. Kasuna suddenly stiffened and looked like he was contemplating something.

"Alright I've been figuring out if I should tell you this but either way it's gonna get awkward."

"Tell us what?" Konoka asked.

"I can read minds." Kasuna noticed how most of the girls scoffed at this.

"Prove it." Asuna said.

"Alright ask me a question." Kasuna said seriously.

"Ok who has the biggest crush on Negi?" Ayaka asked.

"Well it's a tie between Nodoka" Kasuna pointed at Nodoka, "And Asuna."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Asuna yelled.

"Yeah you do," Kasuna said casually. "You know how many times you've been thinking about him?" Kasuna raised his eyebrow at this. "I'm sorry Negi but why do you choose Asuna over Nodoka?" Kasuna looked at Negi.

Negi didn't say anything. Kasuna continued, "I mean think about it Nodoka is cuter, nicer, and kinder to you."

"Alright, what about Konoka?" Asuna asked getting upset. And trying to change the subject.

"Ah she likes Setsuna. And I mean _likes_ her likes her."

Konoka blushed at this. Kasuna smirked and said, "Well and it seems those feelings are returned by Setsuna."

Setsuna was blushing now. Kasuna said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah who does Evageline like?" Yue asked.

Kasuna raised her eyebrow thinking _Man is she bored?_ But saying, "Oh that's easy." He pointed at Negi.

Ayaka raised her hand, Kasuna pointed at her, "What's on my mind?"

Kasuna shivered at her thoughts, "I'm not going say your thoughts."

Ayanka seemed disappointed. Kasuna noticed this and explained, "Your thoughts are X-rated with a kid at the spotlight."

Kasuna looked straight at Ayaka and said, "Get my driff?" She nodded.

"Cool so anything else?"

"Yeah how long are you going to be here?" Asuna said. Kasuna could tell that she wanted him out _now_ and she wasn't the only one. Everyone wanted him gone, well everyone except Negi who didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know. For awhile I guess." Kasuna noticed Setsuna grip her sword and her glare get fiercer. So he said, "Look I don't care if you don't like me like you like Negi."

The girls get surprised by this. "Hey I don't if I will be as popular as Negi. But how, about you guys try to at least be able to stand me."

"What do you mean?" Makie asked.

"Well if you give me a chance I can be a good friend to you all. I mean I've been told I give good advice, and girls have told me that they would choose me over their own parents for comfort."

Kasuna shrugged at this. "So yeah just treat me like Asuna would treat Konoka or how Nodoka would treat Yue. I would ok with just that, so don't worry about me. I'll be right here if you need anything."

The girls stared at him. They weren't expecting him to say this. He looked at one of those types that wouldn't be happy until he had every girl under his boot. Kasuna noticed their surprise and raised his eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"Well it's just….." Konoka started.

"Let me guess you thought I would want all of you to like me to be happy?"

"Well yeah."

"Well don't worry I'm not like that." Kasuna suddenly looked guarded and stiff. _These girls are to cool and nice_, he thought, _I can't ruin that. I really hope my past doesn't come around_.

"You okay?" Negi asked.

Kasuna stiffly nodded. _Man what if it does? _"So, Negi, sorry for interrupting but I got to go." Kasuna left with a stiff guard. _Ah man its going to come to them_. He thought while he's leaving, _I can feel it._

The girls just stared while the bell rang. They left confused on how Kasuna left. _I hope he's okay _Negi thought.

All the time Kasuna was now looking out on the roof deep in thought. He always loved breeze's they always made him feel at home. _I really hope that my past doesn't hurt anyone_, he thought, _but knowin my luck it will. Lets see Sestuna can do Kendo, Negi and Evageline are sorcerers so I will have help, I hope._

To be continued.

For those who reviewed the first version will notice this is totally different from the other one. Hope you liked, but if you didn't like it I'm truly sorry for not appealing you. Plz R&R.


	2. Unwanted Visitor

Here's the next chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

Kasuna:

Unwanted Visitor

Kasuna continued thinking about his problem until he remembered something he needed to do. _I better get situated here_, he thought, _now_ _let's see_. He looked at his room number. _Where is my room_?

He jumped off the roof and landed on his feet. He looked around, _Good, nothing is here. I hope it stays that way. I really hope nothing comes here. Other than the schoolgirls and teachers, of course._

He ran toward the dorm rooms. _I really hope these girls learn to trust me_.

In Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's dorm

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were in a discussion about the Kasuna. Asuna and Konoka don't really like him while Negi doesn't really mind him.

"He doesn't seem like the type to worry about." Negi tried to say.

"He's nothing but a perverted, manipulative, teenage guy who loves being an asshole." Asuna said forcibly.

"He just makes me feel weird." Konoka said.

"But he says people trust him more than their own parents." Negi reminded them.

"He could've been lying." Asuna said.

"Like he was lying about reading minds?" Negi challenged.

The girls suddenly remembered about that. Asuna was still upset about it, mostly at what Kasuna said. Konoka on the other hand was wondering about what Kasuna said. _Those feeling seemed to be returned by Setsuna._

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was telling the truth. _What if Setsuna likes me too_ she kept thinking.

She was so deep in thinking she didn't notice Asuna and Negi looking at her. When she finally noticed she got scared. "What?"

"Are you going to cook dinner?" Negi asked.

"What? Oh yeah." Konoka rushed to the kitchen to start cooking. The last thing she needed was Asuna trying to cook.

In Kasuna's Dorm

"Well what do you know I have my own room." Kasuna observed. _Good thing too_, he thought, _I already saw a group of girls naked_.

He shuddered at the memory. _Man how does Negi be here and not get in those kinds of_ _situations_? He thought _He must have luck. Wish I had that._

He put his stuff up where they belong. While doing this the song 'Party People' by Nelly and Fergie was blazing from his mp3 on his radio. He chanted where my party people at chant with the song. Kasuna loved music. He also liked singing but he wanted to focus on getting settled. He knew the minute he started singing he forget everything else. So he focused on getting unpacked. His favorite type of music, for some reason, was American music. There was something about it that interested him. Good thing he could speak English and understand it. Now 'Ya Man Aint Me' By Chris Brown was playing. He smiled at the lyrics. He thought about all the girls he helped with this same problem.

He finished unpacking and looked around his room. It looked nice. CD's were hanging on the wall, some posters were also hanging most of them were of his anime cartoons. Before he left his room he looked at the picture he put on his drawer. It was a picture of a girl, who was about 10. She had blonde hair that flowed effortlessly. Her pretty face had a bright grin plastered on her face, and a younger version of Kasuna was with her. He had his arms around her waist and smiling. Kasuna looked at her expression and felt a wave of sadness start to take over. He turned away and walked out of his room, with a towel around his shoulder. _I'm sorry_ He thought as he walked away.

Back at Negi's Dorm

They just got done eating dinner, Konoka and Asuna were doing the dishes, while Negi was watching T.V.

"So Negi when was the last time you took a bath?" Asuna asked.

Negi sweat dropped. He hayed taking baths he especially hayed it when Asuna forced him to take one. "Uh…Umm…" he stuttered.

"I'll take that as you need one." She said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him by the arm. "Wait…. Asuna." Konoka heard him say as he was being dragged away.

Konoka smiled. _They seem to get along_ she thought. Then her thoughts go back to what Kasuna meant today. _What if he was telling the truth?_

Later in the tubs

"I don't like our new teacher." Makie said. A lot of girls nodded.

"He does seem to have a habit to peek at girls." Kazumi said. "What if he's here now?"

The girls frantically looked around but didn't find him and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Well good thing he isn't here." The twins said.

The girls murmured in agreement. They started discussing about how Kasuna is "a no good-loser who will just get in the way" the phrase used by Setsuna. Suddenly they heard something. Like someone was singing, then it got clear and they heard,

_I need you boo, I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight _

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

The girls looked around. They were bewildered by the voice. Nodoka, however, liked the sound. It made her feel content. It seemed, to her, that it was singing for her. It continued,

_Hey little mama_

_Ooh you a stunner_

_Hot little figure _

_Yes you a winner_

The girls kept looking for the source of the voice. All the while Nodoka was swaying to the song. Even Konoka liked it, but she was also looking at Setsuna as the song was playing. The song kept playing and finally the girls gave up looking for the voice's source.

_I'm into you _

_And no one else would do_

_Cuz with every kiss and every hug _

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I _

_No I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm_

_With You, With You, With You, With You_

The voice suddenly disappeared after that leaving the girls still wondering where that came from. But it came back a few minutes later. This time it was singing,

_When you light those candles_

_up there on the mantle _

_Settin the mood_

_I just lay there starin_

_Silentinly preparing to love on you_

The girls again try to figure out where the singing is coming from but still can't find the source. Konoka and Setsuna sway with each other to the beat. While Nodoka silently sings with the unknown voice.

_I melt every time you look at that way_

_It never fails anytime anyplace_

_This burn in me is the coolest thing that I ever_

_Felt_

_I Melt_

The voice continued singing until the song ended. Finally the girls gave up figuring out the voice and got on their towels and left. While unknown to them there were a pile of clothes at a tub near their tub. A set of hands grabbed the clothes and walked off. Also grabbing the radio the person walked back to their dorm.

To Be Continued

Hope you liked this chapter. And sorry it took me a while to get the right idea of the chapter and keep their hatred for Kasuna. That will change in latter chapters but for now the anger towards Kasuna stays.


	3. Who is Kasuna?

Here is the 3rd chapter of my story. Hope you like it. I tell a little about Kasuna's past here and a little about one of the saddest moments in his life. And a piece of that past comes to Mahora Academy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima

New Teacher:

Who is Kasuna?

The alarm went off on the bedside table of Kasuna's dorm. He threw his pillow at the clock, hoping to shut the damn thing up. _Ugh I hate mornings_ he thought. He got up and looked at his stupid clock which was still ringing. "Oh shut up." He said then he went to his clock and ahut the alarm off. He went up to his closet and got dressed. When buttoning his shirt he left 2 buttons undone, it seemed like the shirt was made for strangling not comfort. Before he left he looked at the picture of the little girl he knew 4 years ago. _Wish you were here Jenna_ he thought. He closed the door but couldn't get the girl out of his head. "I never want to go through that again." He said.

_Flashback_

Kasuna, who was 12 at the time, was holding a dying girl. She had a large slash from her shoulder to her stomach. She was bleeding horribly and dying quickly. She looked up at Kasuna and smiled. "Thanks for saving me." She said.

Kasuna was crying. The girl he loved was dying in his arms and she's thanking him? "No I didn't save you. Look at you, you're dying."

"Who was that?" The girl asked. Kasuna wiped the tears. "His name is Kasovin. He's been after me for years."

The girl, Jenna, coughed and blood dripped down her mouth. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you would send me away."

"Why would I do that to the boy who's shown me the meaning of happiness?" Jenna smiled.

_End of Flashback_

Kasuna couldn't take the memory anymore. He was shaking from sadness. Tears were falling from his eyes; he noticed this and wiped them off. _You were everything to me_ he thought _and you died in my arms._ He walked to room 3-A to get some rest and away from his biggest mistake in his life.

In Class 3-A

The girls started walking into 3-A and, to their much disgust, found none other but Kasuna resting his head on Negi's desk. Ayanka was tempted to hit on the head just to annoy him while he's asleep. He muttered something but no one paid him any attention. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna came in and when they saw Kasuna they reacted differently. Konoka scurried closer to Setsuna, Asuna scowled at him, and Setsuna was in a stance that said, 'Make one move toward Konoka and you're dead.' But when he stayed still they quickly got to their seats. Soon the bell rang and Negi came in. The hostility toward Kasuna melted away when Negi smiled. "Morning Girls."

"Morning Professor Negi." The girls chanted back.

Kasuna jolted up with a 'hmm' and looked around. When he saw Negi he rubbed his eyes and got up. "Sorry tired." Kasuna stretched and the girls heard a loud POP and saw him rolling his head and shoulders. He looked at Negi. "I was tired, so I just took a nap."

"It's okay." Negi smiled. Kasuna looked right at Setsuna and raised his eyebrow. "I heard that."

Setsuna just held her gaze. She just thought that he was a retarded piece of crap. Kasuna also held his gaze; he crouched to a kendo-martial arts stance. He looked like he was ready for a fight so did Setsuna. Konoka pulled on Setsuna's shirt, saying sit down. Negi finally broke the silence. "Kasuna why don't you tell us about yourself? It's the second day of school and we barely know you."

Kasuna straightened only a little a bit and cleared his throat. "Well what do you guys want to know?"

The girls looked around. Finally Nodoka raised her hand. When Kasuna nodded to her she asked, "What can you do?" She whispered this. But Kasuna heard her fine.

"Oh I can cook, sing, do kendo, fight," Kasuna was ticking them off with his fingers.

"Wait you can do Kendo?" Setsuna asked. She was surprised at this. Kasuna just nodded his head. "My sword's in my room."

"You fight?" Ku asked. "Yeah." Kasuna shrugged at this.

"What are you best at?" Negi asked.

"I'm best and my favorite is hand-to-hand combat, martial arts."

Yue was shocked by a different talent. "You can sing?"

Kasuna smirked. "You bet."

"Prove it." Asuna and Ayanka asked.

"Alright, give me a second." Kasuna went to his radio and mp3 at the corner and turned it on. He went through songs for a second and settled on one. The beat started, it sounded melodic, and then he began singing with the beat.

_Yeah _

_Tell me fellows have you seen her? (Seen her)_

_It was about 5 minutes ago when I see the hottest chick that young'n never seen before_

_I said Yo Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)_

_On second thought that ain't the way to go_

_I got to give her game proper _

_Spit it so she'll get it _

_There she goes I got to stop her_

_Or should I talk about her smile (It's been said before)_

_Or what about her style? (Too obvious)_

_I'm out of time _

_She's out the door _

_I got to go for mine _

_I think I'll say_

The girls were shocked on how similar he sounded to the person they heard at the baths. The more he sang the more they realized he was the one they heard at the baths. But they were trying to figure out he got to the baths or how he was in there without them knowing. But, just like before, Konoka felt his voice making her relax against her will. She knew this wasn't mind control but it sure felt like it. Setsuna looked at Konoka to make sure he wasn't trying to anything.

_Yo excuse me miss I saw you from the across the room_

_And I gotta say that you got my attention ands you're making me want to say _

_Yo I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss I saved the last dance for you_

He kept singing and the girls noticed that he lost sense to where he is. Nodoka also seemed to lose her sense of place because she started singing with him; swaying to the sound of his voice.

"Not bad huh?" Sayo muttered to Kazumi. Kazumi just chuckled.

The sing ended and Kasuna slowly opened his eyes. When they were fully open he found the girls staring at him. He raised his eyebrow but when he heard their thoughts he grinned instead. "Surprised?"

The class slowly nodded while Kazumi said, "We heard you in the baths but we couldn't see you. How come?"

"Be honest," Kasuna's eyes shifted to Nodoka and continued never taking his eyes off her. "If you saw me in the baths wouldn't you think I was peeping?"

The class didn't need him to say anything else. "So I learned to hide very cleverly."

Kasuna couldn't take his eyes off Nodoka. _Man she is so cute_ he thought. Nodoka darted her eyes away from Kasuna and blushed. She wasn't used to guys checking her out like that. Yue looked like she was about to murder Kasuna. _Don't even think about_ he heard her thought.

Kasuna chuckled at the comment. He could think about it all he wanted to without her knowing.

"What else is there to learn about you?" Ku asked.

_I can't tell them anything too personal_ he thought. "Well lets see I do have a tendency to jump into people's hearts."

"What do you mean?" Sayo asked.

"Well that's one way I gain peoples trust. One minute you could loathe me like you girls do, then next thing you know you can't get me out of your head. And I mean things like the way I smile, etc."

The girls looked at him and Asuna felt the strong urge to laugh at that. Kasuna noticed this and just shot a look. He showed that he meant every word, which made Asuna want to laugh even more. Kasuna stiffened again but this time for a different reason.

_Ah shi….You got to be kidding me!_ He thought. He casted a look out the window but didn't see anything. _He's out there _he thought _I know it. _His eyes casted to Nodoka_ I'm about to relive my worst nightmare_ he thought. He couldn't have it have it happen again. Not to any of these girls even though they hate him. The whole time he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girls and Negi were watching him. His hands were clenched and his eyebrow was twitching. He looked like he was about punch them but Negi noticed something else. There was a magical aura coming from him.

_It's fluctuating wildly _Negi thought _No wonder I couldn't sense it. He learned to suppress it completely but without him knowing it's coming out. But it's coming out like a cracking egg. _

Kasuna felt the presence disappear and he visibly relaxed and the aura Negi felt instantly disappear. _Good he left_ he thought _but if he came once he will come again_. The girls were confused on what just happened. They were about to ask but Kasuna said, "Sorry about that. Thought that I felt something. Nothing to worry about." Kasuna rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed.

"Wow your weird." Asuna said.

"Oh like you can judge." Kasuna said back.

"Where are you from?" Kazumi asked.

Kasuna chuckled. "Took you that long huh? Well I am from Kyoto." Kasuna closed his eyes and smiled. Setsuna and Konoka were shocked that he was born the same place they were.

"How old are you?" Ayanka asked.

Kasuna opened his eyes. "I'm 16."

"Wait you're 16 and you're here?" Yue asked.

"Yeah. I was originally supposed to be Negi's assistant but then they made seem more reasonable." Kasuna shrugged.

The girls couldn't help but laugh inside and it was threatening to come out. Kasuna looked like he wanted to laugh as well. But he actually did start chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Setsuna asked.

Kasuna looked at her. "Nothing don't worry."

The girls weren't about to question him but then they notice him turn back to the window. Again that stiffened stance came over him. But this time he was growling. _He's circling around the damn place_ he thought.

"Kasuna what's wrong?" Negi asked.

Kasuna just growled; his gaze fixed on the window. He caught a glimpse of a shadow going across the window and he almost launched himself out the window. He walked toward the window, growling the whole time. He opened the window with one hand and just scanned outside. _Where the hell are you?_ He thought.

"He's going to attack." Kasuna mumbled.

"Who's going to attack?" Negi asked. He was getting scared. And he wasn't the only one. The girls were nearly screaming in panic.

Kasuna widened his eyes in panic. He's going to attack Konoka he thought. He thought about how much time he had til the shadow attacked. Only 5 seconds have to act now! He thought desperately.

He turned toward Konoka and screamed, "Konoka get down!"

Next thing he disappeared. One minute he was at the window then he was gone. The girls look around Konoka feels something behind her then she gets thrown toward Negi. The girls look in terror at Kasuna throwing himself and Konoka toward the board. The windows crash and the girls near the window get thrown back.

Kasuna lands on his feet just inches from the board. "Are you okay?" He asked Konoka. When she nodded his head he relaxed. "That's good to know."

But he heard something behind them that made him stiffen all over again. He tightened his hold on Konoka and held her closer. "Hello Kasuna."

Kasuna shuddered at the voice. "Hello…..Kasovin."

To be continued.

Hope you liked this chapter. It took me so long because I couldn't figure out how this chapter should end like hope you liked it.


	4. Kasuna Vs Kasovin

This is when the action really starts. His past is back to get him and…Konoka? Plz read it and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima.

The New Threat:

Kasuna Vs Kasovin

The desks were thrown to the side by the force of the break in. The girls who were thrown to the floor were getting back up and huddling at the side. They were scared and when they saw Kasuna's face they realized so was he. They finally could see their attacker clearly and were surprised by his appearance. He was a man about 25 years old by the look of him, and he seemed to be like Negi, a magi. "Hello Kasuna." The figure said.

"Hello….Kasovin." The girls heard the resentment pour out of his voice. They saw him tightened his hold on Kasuna and pull her closer. Setsuna at first got ready to kill me until she saw his face contort in anger. His gaze intensified and he was clenching his teeth so tight she was surprised to hear a loud growl come out of him. She then realized he was trying to protect Konoka. Konoka looked up at Kasuna, scared. He felt this and looked down at Konoka and saw the fear scream in her eyes. He looked back at the enemy and slowly let go of Konoka. "Get behind Negi and stay there, do you understand?" He ordered to Konoka.

She just nodded and he added, "No matter what happens you will stay behind Negi?"

Again she nodded. He relaxed and let her fully go. But never let his gaze leave Kasovin. When he saw, out of the corner his eye, Konoka go behind Negi he let his whole attention go to Kasovin. He knew he couldn't get distracted and see someone else die.

"Who is he?" Everyone, including Negi, asked.

The man chuckled. "They don't why I'm here? Haven't you learned anything?"

Kasuna clenched his hands to tight fists and he was shaking with anger. "Why are you here?"

"What do you know its Jenna all over again isn't it?" The man said softly. He was pleased to see Kasuna shake with anger at this. The girls, meanwhile, were confused on that name. But were even more confused on Kasuna's reaction at the name. Was this girl someone important to him? Or once was?

"Girls this is Kasovin." Kasuna barely was able to say the man's name and they noticed this.

"Bit too late for that now isn't it?" The man cocked his head to one side.

"Why are you here?" Kasuna repeated.

"You know why I'm here and what a lovely girl you have brought me to kill." Kasovin fixed his gaze on Konoka. "Hmm she is almost like Jenna and she is just as surprised as she was too."

Kasuna was madly shaking with anger. He was right, of course he was. Konoka almost died the same way she did and for the same reasons. But this time he came earlier then the others. He's only been here 2 days and here is the bastard. But he knew he shouldn't be surprised that he's here. "Why do you want Konoka?"

"You know why I want her." Kasovin said, his eyes glinting.

"Really that's why you are here?" Kasuna was, as the girls saw, trying to diffuse the situation, and reading his thoughts. "That's just a stupid story told to have a laugh."

"You know there is more to this story then just rumor." The man flashed and suddenly he had Kasuna pinned by the throat on the board. It happened so fast that no one had time to stop it or even react. Kasuna was struggling at his grasp trying to wriggle free. Kasovin just tightened his grip and his sharp nails pierced through his neck. Blood started going down his neck and he scram in pain. Konoka tried to go toward them but Kasuna stopped her. "No stay behind Negi." Kasuna was calm, barely.

Kasovin tilted his head to the side and dug his nails deeper into his neck. This time Kasuna just gritted his teeth and growled, "Leave these girls alone. It's me you want remember?"

The girls were shocked at this. But Ayaka broke the silence. "This man is after you?"

"One he is actually a demon and two he's not the only one." Kasuna was straining himself just to speak. With every word he spoke Kasovin made his grip tighter. Soon enough he was barely able to breathe steadily. "I actually have a confession."

"What is that?" The girls already had enough reason to hate him and this wasn't about to make anything better.

"I'm actually being hunted by every demon in hell. Have been for years" The girls looked like they were slapped in the face. Setsuna looked at Kasuna with a death glare that said she was going to kill him if the demon didn't. But Kasuna was actually feeling himself slipping away. His sight was starting to blur, and he felt his strength leaving his body. But Kasuna was going to give up easily. He knew from past experiences that he needed a kendo sword to at least weaken him. Not just his own strength.

Just when he was about to pass out from lack of blood and strength, he suddenly gained full conscience. He noticed that Konoka was trembling with fear, he looked at the others and the fear was reflected in their eyes. But Setsuna, he noted, was ready to kill him. He looked back at Kasovin, ignoring Setsuna's thoughts, grabbed the demon's hand and he glared at him with a glare that screamed anger. _Now for years of kendo and martial arts training to pay off_ he thought.

Combining Kendo and martial arts together he gathered all of his strength and chi into one knee and kneed Kasovin in the stomach. The force of the blow through Kasovin off Kasuna and he flew all the way over to the other wall across from him. He landed on his feet; he placed a hand over the bleeding wound on his neck and shoulder. For a few seconds his strength felt like it was going against him, and he was going to collapse but finally he felt his wound being healed by his demon aura (Kasuna happens to be half-demon. But the girls don't know that yet.) He started walking toward Kasovin with a deadly intent in his eyes. Kasovin laughed. "You think you can beat me without your sword."

Kasuna started going over his options careful not to over think. He's learned that doing that just overrides the brain and you can't think of a strategy. You also can easily het yourself killed. _He's right I can't kill him without Ryuu no yaiba. _(Ryuu no yaiba is Kasuna's kendo blade, it means dragon blade)_ Plus I don't have enough distance or time to call him without getting himself killed._ He looked at Setsuna and at her sword. _Wait a minute. Setsuna's blade I can use that. _

He turned to Setsuna and asked, "Setsuna is it alright if I use your Kendo sword?"

Setsuna thought that he was joking. There is a demon in front of her and this idiot wants her to give him her only weapon to defeat it and protect Konoka. No this kid was crazy.

Kasuna answered her thoughts, "Don't worry this man won't attack anyone else but me and I can protect Konoka. I do have a lot of experience in kendo. Also I'm 16 so I'm not a kid."

Setsuna was still hesitant on giving him her sword; he sensed this so he added, "I promise you can do whatever you want with me after I'm done killing this guy."

It was an offer she couldn't refuse, so she threw him her sword. He grabbed it with ease and took the blade out of the sheathe and stood there. His stance was very different from Setsuna, Konoka noted. Setsuna grabbed the hilt with both hands and stood there in a samurai stance yet Kasuna held the hilt with one hand and stood straight, like a martial arts fighter. Kasuna just stared at the demon who was about to ruin his chances at staying at the academy. Finally he broke the silence, "Kasovin you haven't changed at all. Still think you can beat me." He shook his head. "Look at me, I'm still a kid. So you still have no prayer."

He turned to the girls. "You will, one day, probably find out what I mean by that."

He turned back to Kasovin. "Well I have a sword, I have everyone behind me. Looks like I'm finally going to avenge Jenna, this time without distractions." Konoka noticed that Kasuna crouched down a bit and he had his sword straight with his arm; like it was an extension. Konoka didn't know why but she found herself hoping that Kasuna wins. She tried clearing her head but still that hope of the teen winning didn't leave her thoughts. She just stared at the battle that was about to happen and just waited.

Suddenly the battle broke out. It started with Kasovin charging at Kasuna but what the girls saw surprised them. Kasuna just smiled, "Hmm behind you." Suddenly Kasuna just appeared behind him and swung his sword. Kasovin flew forward about 3 feet until finally landing on the ground but still made a large line in the ground from where he landed and where he stopped. Kasuna walked up to where the ditch began.

"Hmm have you really forgotten my specialty?" Kasuna smirked. Konoka was trying hard to see what was going without getting away from Negi. She heard the man grunt and saw him getting up in the dust. The dust finally settled and the girls noticed that the man Kasuna called Kasovin wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mirror Illusion. You're able to make it look like your in front of me then when you lift the illusion your in the same stance but behind me. Hence like a mirror, therefore calling it Mirror Illusion."

Kasuna still was smirking. "So you do remember. Yet you still charge at me like a furious child." Kasuna raised his blade; Kasovin turned around but not fast enough. Kasuna appeared just as fast as before and cut his chest. Kasovin stumbled back and the fight officially began. They kept clashing but mostly it looked like Kasuna was winning. Kasovin flashed behind Kasuna and slashed a line from his shoulder to his chest but Kasuna disappeared and cut him from the side then disappeared again and cut him from the stomach to his chest making him fly in the air. He disappeared once again and appeared behind Kasovin in midair and stabbed him right in the stomach and charged straight to the ground. When they finally hit the ground they saw Kasuna jump up from the crater. He slid a few feet away.

Konoka felt relief wash over her to see that Kasuna was alright. But she saw Kasuna look at the crater and tighten his grip on his sword. Kasovin was struggling to get up and he smiled and looked down at Kasuna's stomach. A long slash came across his stomach and blood poured from it. Kasuna clamped his hand over the wound and breathed deeply. He waited a minute and lifted his hand from his wound. The girls gasped including Konoka gasped. It was totally healed. _He's probably a healer_ Konoka thought. But she wondered why the rest of his wounds weren't healing.

Kasuna looked at Kasovin and growled. "It's time I finally avenge Jenna. This time you're not leaving."

He ran toward him but Kasovin disappeared. Kasuna did as well not missing a beat and they suddenly were up in the air facing each other. Kasovin was starting to show fear. Kasuna eyes glowed a bright shade of red and his glare seemed to penetrate his tough demeanor and make him feel a deep terror his never felt before. Kasuna charged toward Kasovin but suddenly disappeared. Kasovin looked around but couldn't find him.

Suddenly Kasuna shouted from below. "Over here!"

He looked down and saw Kasuna on the ground, his sword raised in the air. "I told you you're not running away this time."

He slashed his blade and a wave of chi flew at Kasovin. "Dragon slash technique." He said.

Kasovin didn't have time to react. It came at him at lightning speed and hit him straight on. He was cut in half and obliterated by the force of the attack. There was a huge explosion and a little dust cloud appeared. Kasuna stood where he was but suddenly started to sink to the ground.

_My body feels heavy_ he thought as he was sinking.

"KASUNA!" Konoka yelled and started running toward his sinking body. She got to him just as he hit the floor with Setsuna right at her heels. She didn't understand why she did this but he saved them all. "Are you ok?"

Kasuna coughed a bit of blood. "I thought I told you to stay behind Negi." He was smiling while he said this but he was also in pain. His tone was in a painful whisper.

He felt his strength slipping away from him. He saw his vision blurring and the last thing he said before there was total darkness was, "It's about to get a worse."

Konoka just stared at him in her arms and saw him sunk down and become lifeless. But she saw barely breathing. She tried to ask him what he meant but never got an answer.

To be continued

Hope you like it. Look for my next chapter.


	5. Kasuna: Stayin or Goin

This is the next chapter of my series. Kasuna finds himself getting drived out of Mahora Academy. But he isn't giving up without a fight.

Kasuna:

Stayin or Goin?

Kasuna woke up with a start but immediately got a sharp pain in his shoulder which made him wince, but that wasn't the only part of hurting. His whole body felt like a train ran over it. He looked around and saw that the nurse was looking down at him.

"I'm at the infirmary aren't I?" He asked.

The nurse nodded and looked down at him with concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine." He assured her. "I've dealt with worse then this believe me."

"Yeah you kept trying to get up." She said. "Your will to live is extraordinary."

"Yeah I've been told that before." He laid back down. "How long was I here and how who brought me here?"

The nurse took a breath and told him the whole story.

_Flashback_

Konoka ran up to the nurse saying that Kasuna needed help. They put him on the bed and kept trying to make him stay down.

"How did he get like this?" The nurse asked.

"He was fighting someone and it got pretty bloody." Konoka explained. "He was lucky to end up like this."

"Yeah he was worse but he seems to know how to heal because his wounds got better on the way here." Setsuna said.

They looked down at his wounds. They were indeed looking like they were healing but not by much. He was still struggling to get up. He groaned every time he lifted his head but still tried getting up. Finally he pushed himself too hard and passed out with 'ugn'.

"Who was he fighting?" The nurse asked.

"A man named Kasovin." Konoka answered.

"Hmm that names sounds familiar." The nurse replied.

"When he wakes up can you ask him a question?" Konoka asked.

"What's that?"

"Before he blacked out after the fight he said 'It's about to get worse'." She looked back at Kasuna. "Can you ask him what he meant?"

The nurse looked like she was contemplating something. She finally said "Sure."

_End of Flashback_

Kasuna was rubbing his shoulder and in a sit-up position. He looked at his covers and when he looked up ay the nurse he noticed she was looking at him with concern.

"Do you really think that you should be sitting up like that?" She asked. "I mean you just woke up after being severely injured."

Kasuna waved his hand. "Please I've dealt with worse things then this."

"You knew this would happen didn't you?"

He looked at the nurse. She knew about this. "Takahara told you?"

She nodded and he scoffed. "Yeah I knew soon enough that this would happen."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like my stay here is at its end." He looked out the window. "Just wish it didn't happen so soon. I was hoping to make friend with some of these girls before this happened. Then I would have a reason to stay."

"Was it at least worth it, stayin here?" She asked.

"Hmm you would think with girls like Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, the others in 3-A it would be." He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. "The only who would think of me nicely was Negi. The others thought I was some sort of offender. Then when they found out about the demons it was over. Grandpa is going to get rid of me soon as I'm fine."

He looked at the nurse. "You knew what I meant didn't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know what I meant about it about to get a whole lot worse don't you?"

The nurse looked at him for a moment then nodded.

Kasuna got up from the bed. The nurse was about to stop him but he raised his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about me like I said I'm fine."

He unwrapped his bandages and the nurse was surprised to find his wounds fully healed. The bandages fell to the floor and he reached for his shirt. While he was doing the buttons he finally asked, "So who thought it would be nice to check up one me? Let me guess none."

She shook her head. "Actually Konoka has visited you a few times, so has Nodoka and Yue."

He raised his eyebrows. "Konoka visited me? And Nodoka and Yue?"

She nodded. Kasuna stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't figure out why any of these girls would visit him. They all hated his guts probably even more then they did before this whole thing started if that was possible. Then he thought os something.

"Konoka had Setsuna with her didn't she?"

"Yes. She said she didn't…"

"Trust me." Kasuna finished her sentence. All he did was stare out the window and think why they would come to see him. None of the girls talk to him, Konoka was scared stiff of him, and Setsuna thought of him as a threat though she was right with that accusation.

"You think you'll be able to stay?" The nursed asked.

"No." Kasuna continued staring out the window. "Hmph I knew this would happen soon enough I just hoped it would wait until I was able to gain the girls trust before this. Then maybe I would have a reason to stay and have people who want me to stay."

The nurse looked at him. His voice sounded sad. She leaned over to see his expression but he was looking down and avoiding her gaze. Suddenly he looked up at the clock.

"Hmm the dean would want to talk to me soon. I better go." He went to leave but before he went through the door he added, "Thanks for your help. And tell Konoka that she would find out soon. There are some things that should never be uncovered especially with me."

Then he left with that being said. While Kasuna was walking he couldn't help but think on how a big piece of his past came out. _Let's hope that Jenna is the only one that gets out to the girls_ he thought. He kept walking suddenly seeing the picture of his family in his mind and he stops dead in his tracks. He remembers the way he had a fake smile he wore in almost every picture. He looks out the window and sees birds flying and girls playing.

_Well_, he thought, _better start packing_.

Later in the dean's office

"Bring Kasuna here." The dean said. He was very upset that his granddaughter was put in danger, almost as much as Setsuna. But Setsuna was more upset at the fact that Konoka was protecting the moron.

Setsuna bowed. "Yes sir."

She left and started toward his room fuming that she was the one having to bring the idiot to the dean. _Why can't Mana or maybe even Negi bring him?_ She thought. _Ugh this really sucks. This really fuckin sucks._

She got to his room and huffed._ Well here I am._

She knocked on the door but got no answer. She tried again no answer. _Well what the hell?_

She turned the knob and was surprised to see it unlocked. She opened it a crack and saw Kasuna looking at a photograph. He seemed to be visibly upset. _Must be Jenna. _She concluded. But when she opened it up a bit more she noticed that a picture of a little girl and a younger Kasuna hugging her on the drawers. Now she was confused at he was looking at because that little girl must be Jenna. So what was he staring at?

"Hey what are you looking at?" Setsuna asked him.

Kasuna looked up and saw Setsuna. "Oh this is nothing." He said hastily and, what seemed like he was in a rush, stuffed the photograph in a box.

Setsuna shook off the curiosity that was building to figure what that picture was and why he reacted the way he did. "The dean wants to see you."

Kasuna got up from his bed and closed his eyes. "Thought so." He said with a sigh.

"Is that Jenna?" Setsuna asked. Kasuna looked to where she was pointing and saw the picture on the drawer.

"Yeah that's Jenna." Kasuna said in a sad tone. "Well better go so I can get scolded by the old man."

"Wait he wants me to bring you."

"Great now I'm being escorted like a prisoner to a jail cell."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Nice analogy for the situation."

Kasuna smiled. "Well let's go. You wanna pretend to be the warden?"

Setsuna had a laugh threatening to come out of her mouth. She hated to admit it but Kasuna knew how to lighten up the situation.

"Thanks I try." Kasuna said. Setsuna just rolled her eyes. Right he can read your mind Setsuna she said to herself.

"How's Konoka doing?" Kasuna asked. He couldn't help it. Ever since the nurse told him that Konoka looked up on him he found himself worrying about her well being. She was worrying about a guy who happens to be a demon magnet. Not to mention a smartass who she hated him until this. What the hell…why are girls so confusing?

"Why do you care?" Setsuna was upset at the fact that Konoka was always asking about this guy and now he was asking about her.

"Because she is curious how an ass is doing. Not to mention an ass that is on every demon's top choice on the menu."

This time Setsuna had to laugh, that sentence was too funny. She couldn't stop laughing and started holding her sides because they were hurting from laughing so hard.

"Wow…you….really…..do…need…" She said between giggles.

"Hmm well here we are." Kasuna said. Setsuna was now feeling conflicted. On one hand this guy was dangerous and a very retarded asshole, then again he makes the most serious situations like being chased by demons seem like a set-up for a joke. She knocked on the door.

"Time for my sentencing to be carried out." Kasuna said.

Setsuna was about to laugh but was interrupted by the dean's voice. "Come in."

They walked in and Kasuna was looking out the window and couldn't help but notice that the girls were laughing but he couldn't enjoy the light. His thoughts were interrupted by the dean's. I need to talk to you.

He looked straight at him with a look that said I-meant-no-harm-to-anyone. The dean showed a look that said one fowl word that had the initials b.s. Kasuna looked down, closed his eyes and sighed. There was no convincing Konoka's grandfather to allow him to stay.

"Leave us Setsuna please." The dean said.

Setsuna bowed and left without another word. Kasuna watched Setsuna leave with a raised brow. _Well there goes my escort_ he thought. Let's hear the damn sentence.

"Firstly, young man, what were you thinking putting my granddaughter in danger?" The dean said angrily.

"I plead non guilty sir." That was all Kasuna said.

"Wait what the-. What do you mean?" He confused the dean. Score one for Kasuna.

"Well you're the judge giving my sentence, so I said I'm non guilty." Kasuna shrugged. Even though he knew he was guilty.

"What's this I hear about demons coming after my granddaughter?"

"Look it's not that-. Ah forget it yeah I'm guilty."

The dean just looked at Kasuna with a look of disappointment. "I trusted you to help the girls, not to put them in a deadly situation with your demons!"

"Look I thought the damn barrier around the school would protect them turns out something happened to let them through. I don't know what."

The dean jumped out of his seat. Kasuna jumped toward the dean and was inches from his face.

"You will leave this school at once." The dean spat.

Kasuna didn't even twitch. He stood his ground for a second then sighed. "Well see ya then. You're punishment was expected."

He turned around and went to the door. "It was great meeting you granddaughter. I can see why Setsuna thinks highly of her."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Kasuna looked over his shoulder and saw that the dean was confused. "My dorm, I need to finish packing." Then he left without another word.

Kasuna started walking to his dorm. Well see ya girls he thought. He was deep in thought but he felt something behind him but paid it no mind. He was in the middle of thinking about what to do now. _Maybe I could see my sis in Kyoto_ he thought, _she'd be happy to see-wait she probably be with him so never mind. _

He saw a flash of something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the side at a tree.

"You gonna keep following me?" Kasuna asked. Konoka came out from behind the tree.

"Why you following me?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"You think your bodyguard will mind?"

She shook her hand but he knew that she knew Setsuna would. But by the sounds of her thoughts it seemed urgent.

"All right lets go to my dorm so we can talk more. I need to pack anyway."

She nodded and followed him. She really needed to talk to him.

In Kasuna's Dorm

"Here we are." Kasuna said as he was opening the door. "Welcome to my once dorm."

Konoka looked around the half empty room. The thing that really caught her eye was a picture of a little girl with a younger Kasuna holding her.

"Everyone likes the picture of Jenna it seems." Kasuna said coming up behind her.

"This is Jenna?" Konoka asked. "She's so pretty."

"Yeah she was." Kasuna sounded sad. "I lived with her for 4 years. But she wasn't the first or last person I went to. For years I've moved around the world and have been rejected more times then I can count. I was hoping that this would be different." He sighed. "Guess I was wrong."

Konoka stared at the picture for a minute and found herself feeling sorry for Kasuna. "Hey don't be. My past is nothing but running, hiding, and being rejected." Kasuna shrugged. "This is nothing different then from the past."

"But no one should go through that. Or even be like that." Konoka insisted.

Kasuna closed his eyes and smiled. "Hmm you remind me so much of Jenna. She was the same way. I believe that was one of the reasons she took me in."

Kasuna opened his eyes and stared at Konoka. "The only one to take me in."

Konoka looked at Kasuna in the eyes. She saw that he exceeded at hiding his pain. But there it was in his eyes. "Where are you going now?"

Kasuna shrugged. "Don't know; guess I'll head back to America for awhile."

Konoka looked around a bit more of his room and rested on the heap of boxes lying on his bed. Most boxes were closed but one was open. She walked toward it, Kasuna looked at her but said nor did anything. Konoka stopped at the opening and looked inside. There was a picture of a family. She studied their faces and recognized a familiar face.

"This is you isn't it?" She pointed at a young boy with an arm around a young girl who had the same hair color as him. Kasuna nodded but seemed tense.

"The girl is my sister." Kasuna looked at Konoka. "Look what do you want?"

Konoka blinked and was a little upset. Did he have to say it like that?

Kasuna shook his head. "Sorry, but I really need to go. Or your grandpa will be having my hind."

Konoka stifled a giggle and sighed. "It's just that about the first day you came. . ."

"You want to know if I meant about Setsuna having feelings for you, don't you?" Kasuna interrupted. She looked at him and he wore an expectant smirk on his face.

"You knew I would ask didn't you?"

Kasuna nodded. "I had a feeling you would. Plus reading minds helps a lot too."

Konoka ignored the last part and stared waiting for the answer. Kasuna felt this and sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes I meant it. She does but she knows how dangerous it can be to let feelings in to her job."

Konoka was confused at this and asked for him to clarify.

"Look she is supposed to protect you right?" She nodded. "Letting feelings like love and affection can put one or both of your lives in danger. She knows that and sometimes she really doesn't care."

Kasuna grabbed his backpack aka duffel bag, and opened his door. "Look tell the dean I'll be back in a couple weeks to get the rest of my stuff."

Something finally hit Konoka. "You're not that bad of a person."

Kasuna chuckled. "Took you this long, huh? Told you to trust me."

Konoka smiled and watched him leave. Kasuna walked out of the dorm house and kept walking until he got to the bridge. He looked at the academy one more time. See you girls some other time he thought. He looked up and closed his eyes. _It's time to move on._ He walked off toward time to figure out what the heck to do now.

To Be Continued. . . .

Sorry it took me so long to update. Writers block and school, plus restricted computer time don't help either. This story is starting to go in a different route then I thought it would. I might have to change the story to Konoka and OC. See you later.


	6. Kasuna: Stayin or Goin Part 2

Sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter. Plus I've read my comments and it confuses me that most people think this story is good yet one thinks that It's nothing but a run on cliché. For others who think this as well, if you don't like it, don't read it. Plus wait til this story is over then decide if it's bad. And if it is then I'm sorry. Here's my next chapter. Is Kasuna really leaving Mahora Academy? Or will something help him get back in?

Kasuna:

Stayin or Goin 2

Konoka left Kasuna's room and walked slowly to her dorm. She kept thinking about what he said, _Took you this long? Told you to trust me._ She couldn't help but think about him. She knew it was stupid to think about someone that is already gone but they were able to talk to each other so easily like best friends. And know she could only think about a friendship that she threw out window. That her grandfather shredded into pieces. Listen to her if Kasuna was here he would probably laugh at her. But then again he was gone so no need to think that now is there. _Sheesh get a hold of yourself Konoka._

Konoka got to her dorm, still in thought, and opened the door. She walked in and crawled to bed. For some reason she was really tired and needed some rest. And she hoped that no one would bother her for a couple of hours, days, maybe weeks.

In Town

Kasuna was in the middle of figuring out where to go and what the heck he was going to do now. _I have a few bucks from my summer job, so maybe I could go for a road trip. Then again my sis might want to come and then I'll have to deal some crap that would better be left undiscussed_, he told himself. He was eating rice and chicken, and thinking about an absolute dead end problem. What the hell to do now? But the next thing he knows he hears a thought, why am I feeling like this?

He gets startled for a second but after hearing the thought again he confirmed it to be Konoka's and decided to listen more. What he heard made him get out quick. The last thing he heard was _What if we were to…._ What did I tell them, sheesh. He looked up and saw something in a sky, something that made him drop his drink. The clouds were moving, ever so slightly, in a swirling motion. He knew that movement. Some demons were coming, by the looks of the sky more then one. He looked around and as usual, no one was freaking paying attention. Going on with their lives like nothing else matters.

He looks hard but nothing dark is coming in his line of vision. It was just a flash but he knew that it was something more. He looked in the direction the flash was going and found, in horror that they were going toward the academy. He thought about the consequences of disobeying an order and after a quick thought he decided, who gives?

He started running toward the school again but this time to save the girls. He decided to find out who they were going to.

The first demon, he recognized as Shinjin, was after Negi. He can handle that guy easily. The second one, unknown to Kasuna, was after Setsuna and Konoka. Please that's nothing to go after. But the third was going after Yue and Nodoka. Now they need my help he thought. And he ran toward the third demon, He knew that Yue and Nodoka were pretty much screwed without his help. So he decided to help.

At the Academy

Yue and Nodoka were walking toward their dorm talking about what they found out in the infirmary.

Flashback

"Where's Kasuna?" Yue asked. She was surprised to find the bed empty.

"He left a few hours ago why?" The nurse replied.

"Wait he was healed?" Nodoka said.

The nurse shrugged. "Apparently. He seemed upset though."

"Why?" Yue asked.

"Well he said he was going to be sent away."

End of flashback

The girls were talking about it when Nodoka was suddenly on the floor bleeding.

"Nodoka!" Yue looked around and saw a scary shadowy figure staring at her. It raised its claw and before it could swipe Kasuna emerged out of seemed like from thin air blocking the creatures claw with his blade.

"I don't think so ugly." He said. He looked over at Yue who was kneeling over a bleeding Nodoka. _Great another girl became a causality_. He looked back at the demon.

"Bastard, leave these girls alone." Then he threw the demon off his blade. "Time for payback," (can't say the last part this is a teen story).

He jumped toward the demon and swung but the demon dodged and swung at him. He blocked the attack with his sword and stared the demon down. The demon intensified its glare and narrowed his eyes in anger. Kasuna had the same intensity in his glare then just kicked the demon.

"Hmm little bastard." Kasuna smirked and wiped his mouth. He walked toward Yue and Nodoka, who was still bleeding and knocked out.

"AAAAARGHHH!" The demon shot up and threw a slash towards Kasuna who quickly dodged it. The he swung his leg forward and kicked the demon in the face. The demon flew and hit a tree few yards away.

"You people never give up do you?" Kasuna drew his blade. "Maybe this will make you shut up and leave me and the girls alone."

The demon shot toward and threw his claw toward Kasuna and he sidestepped it and drop-kicked the demon. It soared toward the ground and landed with a loud 'BOOM!'

The dust cloud that was created was starting to settle. Kasuna stared into the cloud searching for the demon to appear and sure enough it was still alive and very upset. It roared and flew towards him. Kasuna held his blade up.

"Die you little dirty piece of crap, give the devil my regards." Kasuna swung his blade down and a wave of powerful chi blew toward the demon obliterating it. "DRAGON SLASH!" he yelled.

Yue stood there surprised. He destroyed that thing without a scratch on him and stood there victorious. But the thing that was scaring her was his expression. He looked like he was going to explode in anger. He turned toward Yue and Nodoka and sheathed his blade.

"How is Nodoka?" Yue noticed that he had a hint of worry in his voice. _Maybe he isn't so bad _she thought.

"She's knocked out." She replied.

Kasuna walked toward them and squatted down toward Nodoka. He checked her pulse and was satisfied to find her breathing.

"Take her to the infirmary." He told Yue. Yue nodded and picked up Nodoka and went toward the infirmary. Kasuna got up and checked the horizon and decided to see how the rest of the guys were doing. He closed his eyes and focused. Negi was starting to get impatient. This demon was dodging every attack he sent at him. Setsuna was also having trouble and had 3 slashes on her body to show it. Kasuna sighed and opened his eyes.

"So they haven't defeated those two yet" He said. "Guess I should go help them." He suddenly disappeared into the forest.

Negi fired a blast towards the demon but again it easily dodged it and hit Negi in the side. Negi held his side and groaned in pain. He had to admit that hurt, and he's dealt with poundings from Asuna. Setsuna was having a harder time with her demon that seemed to be stronger. The demon charged for Setsuna but suddenly found him thrown toward the trees from behind. Setsuna looked in shock as Kasuna was there with his leg extended and an angry expression on his face.

"I guess for once I was wrong." Kasuna put his foot down and shook his head. "I thought you would be able to deal with a little demon but no you needed me" He jabbed his thumb at himself. "The one who you hate to help you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Your welcome."

Setsuna couldn't help but feel irritated and ashamed. She could usually take care of things herself but this time she needed help from this idiot. She was disgusted with herself.

Kasuna rolled his eyes. "Again you're welcome. Now how are your wounds?"

Setsuna scrambled to her feet. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Kasuna was about to answer when the demon roared in anger. "Shut up." Kasuna said.

"What are you doing here?" The Demon said.

"You know I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kasuna replied and took a step forward with his hands in his pockets. He was radiating intimidation. "I'll say this to you once. Get out of here and stop searching for whatever it is you want."

Suddenly a blast hit Kasuna straight on the shoulder, making him groan in pain. He clasped down on the wound and applies pressure because it turned out, he started bleeding.

"How's that, you little freak?" The demon, Shinjin, said. Kasuna looked and saw that Negi was down. _What the-. Negi what happened? This guy's-. _He stopped in mid thought noticing that his shoulder was starting to really, really hurt.

"So you wait until I'm focused on the guy over there to hit me." Kasuna suddenly was behind him and growled. "You got strong but you still are nothing but a disgusting piece of crap."

He swung his hand in a lightning face sweep, catching him in the jaw and made him fly.

"Now where were we, hmmm?" Kasuna turned toward the demon who stuck his hand towards his chest.

"Sorry you don't deserve my heart, I'm straight." Kasuna joked. He kicked the demon's face and made him fly to the air. Kasuna cracked his neck and jumped to the air. Setsuna was staring at his stance while he was fighting. He had one hand in his pant pocket and the other behind his head. His legs were not even bent, they were straight.

"Wow look at you ugly." Kasuna said. The demon was glaring at him. "What? Make a move or I will."

The demon just growled.

"Hmm how stupid." Kasuna said. He slowly moved towards the demon that suddenly seemed to move faster then he ever expected. He turned around but not fast enough and got a barrage of punches into the face and chest. The demon finished his assault with a roundhouse kick to the stomach making him fly to the air. The demon jumped and did another roundhouse making him soar towards the ground with frightening speed.

When he hit the ground he groaned in pain and went still. The demon came back to the ground. And Setsuna just stared in disbelief. _Damn it! Kasuna got to arrogant_, she thought.

She went to get her blade but the demon shot towards her at a frightening pace, but he never reached her. Not even halfway there Setsuna saw something flash then saw Kasuna grab the demons head. With the combined velocity of Kasuna and the demon when Kasuna got his head the demon was thrown back. In the split second after this he moved his hands and, with barely a twitch of his arms, broke the things neck. Kasuna landed on his feet, while the demon's body landed with a thud. The head rolled on the floor when Kasuna dropped it.

"I don't get arrogant. I let my enemies get cocky." Kasuna said. He was looking sideways at Setsuna. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Setsuna said forcefully.

"Sheesh sorry for asking, grouch."

"Look what are you doing here?"

"By the looks of it, savin all your asses."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and walked toward Negi. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Who you asking? Me or yourself?" Kasuna replied.

Setsuna didn't reply. Kasuna walked over to Negi and checked his pulse. "Yeah he's going to be okay."

"I'm going to carry him to the informary." Setsuna went to pick him up when Kasuna stopped her.

"There's no need." Kasuna leaned over to Negi's ear.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

Kasuna didn't answer. Instead he took a deep breath then yelled, "GET UP!"

Negi woke with a start. "Why'd you do that?" he whined covering his ears.

"Got you up didn't it?" Kasuna smirked and before Setsuna could punch him a blast of magic came towards them and was easily deflected by Kasuna.

"You're still alive huh?" Kasuna stood up.

"Bastard, that kick hurt me." Shinjin said.

"Oh, you want some cheese with that complaint." Kasuna teased.

Suddenly they heard running toward them. Kasuna whipped around and saw Konoka running up to them. "SETSUNA!"

"Konoka, what're you doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"I had a feeling that you were in trouble."

"GET OUT OF HERE KONOKA!" Kasuna yelled.

Konoka looked at Kasuna shockingly. "Kasuna, what are you doing here?"

"Just get out of here. Don't worry about me. Setsuna, take Negi and Konoka out of here. I'll follow you shortly."

"So you're Konoka." Shinjin said to the brunette.

"Don't even think about it." Kasuna threatened. But Shinjin went around Kasuna and flew towards Konoka, one arm stretched out. But he was stopped by Kasuna. With one arm holding his blade at his neck and the other holding the outstretched hand, restricted it from moving any farther.

"Now will you go?" Kasuna said.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Konoka asked.

"Hmm trust me, I'll be fine." Kasuna smiled.

Konoka nodded her head. And went with Setsuna and NEGI

Kasuna looked at the demon in front of him. "Now where we?"

"I think right here." Shinjin elbowed Kasuna with his free arm, making him let go of his arm. Then he, with lightening speed, made them switch positions. Kasuna was struggling but both his arms were behind his back so he couldn't punch free. He started to yell in pain and frustration. Konoka heard it and whipped her head back to the sound of the voice.

"Maybe we should help him." Konoka said worryingly.

"Don't worry Konoka he'll be okay." Negi said.

"I hate to say it, but if anyone could finish him it would be Kasuna." Setsuna said grudgingly.

"Ok." Konoka said quietly.

Meanwhile, Kasuna was starting to get out of breath and his mind was slipping.

"After I'm done with you, Konoka is mine." Shinjin said menacingly.

That was enough to wake him up. Kasuna screamed his defiance and his chi and magic seemed to shoot up to dangerous levels. His eyes started to look like slits, but just barely. Out of surprise, Shinjin loosened his grip on Kasuna's arms. When he did this he threw him off then kicked his chest. Shinjin flew back and Kasuna whipped around. Kasuna looked menacingly at Shinjin, who was trying to keep his balance from the kick. He looked up at Kasuna and took a step back. His slightly slitted irises glinted in anger; his hair seemed to start to whip in the wind of his chi, he was baring his teeth and growling.

Shinjin seemed to be paralyzed with fear but Kasuna wouldn't let him be like that for long. He shot forward and punched him in the stomach making him scream in Kasuna wasn't satisfied he threw a barrage of punches at Shinjin's chest and stomach. Kasuna seemed to be possessed and he was enjoying beating the demon senseless. Kasuna kicked Shinjin in the chest and he flew forward and didn't seem like he was going to hit the ground anytime soon. Kasuna shot forward behind him and smacked him in the face and he hit the ground but seemed to just keep going making a trench a few feet from Konoka.

"Konoka get behind me." Setsuna ordered. Konoka did as she was told and Kasuna suddenly appeared and they knew he was different.

"He's the explosive power we felt, huh, Setsuna?" Negi said.

"Yeah."

"Get up." Kasuna said to Shinjin, kicking him. "Get the hell up."

Kasuna grabbed him by the arm and threw him up. Shinjin suddenly punched him in the face and shoot towards Konoka but Kasuna seemed unfazed by the attack and simply stuck his arm through Shinjin's chest clutching his heart. Blood flew out of his chest and on Konoka and Setsuna's face.

"See you later, stupid bastard." Kasuna squeezed the heart to pulp. The blood caked Konoka's face.

"Told you'll I'd follow you shortly didn't I?" Kasuna looked at Konoka smiling, his eyes back to normal.

Konoka smiled. "Yeah you did."

Later at the academy

"Kasuna the dean wants to talk to you." Setsuna said.

"Alright thanks."

Kasuna walked to the dean's office and when he walked out he was smirking.

To be continued

Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. And like you can see I changed the information of this story. It sort of took a different turn then I thought it would. I'll be now working on my next chapter. See you then (or read it then….can't really see you…..this is a computer…..) Alright I better go now before I sound any more stupid.


	7. Wait a Minute, He's Back

Here's my next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC Kasuna.

What to do:

Wait a minute…. He's Back?

Kasuna was fighting something. He tried to figure out the identity of the person but he seemed to get away before he could get a good look. But it seemed that Kasuna won't win because of having his mind in a million different places. But the figure all of sudden went for Konoka who suddenly appeared behind him. He tried to stop it but he seemed to move in slow motion, while the demon was moving at a break neck speed and stabbed Konoka in the stomach instantly killing her.

00000000000

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock was going off, making Kasuna groan with annoyance. "Who the hell came up with these damn things?" he grumbled. "And why did I buy it?"

Kasuna put the pillow over his ears, trying to shut off the alarm but failed. "Damn it if you don't shut up…" Kasuna just finished with getting up and throwing his pillow at it. But once it was off he wish it was off, he wished it was still on. He started thinking about the dream he had. The number one question going through his mind was 'Where did it come from?'

"Why did I have that dream?" Kasuna asked himself. When he realized this he mentally smacked himself for talking to himself. "What time is it?"

He looked back at his clock and saw that he needed to leave, _now._ "Great my first official day and I'm going to be late. Looks like I'm skipping breakfast."

Kasuna rushed to get his pants on, he was hopping on one leg trying to get his pants on when he slipped on a pop can. "Damn it why did I put this there?"

Kasuna ran out of his hotel room, (After getting kicked out he decided to stay at a hotel for a few days), with his shirt halfway on, a toast, he quickly put in the toaster, in his mouth, and a can of soda in hand. He rushed out of the hotel and nearly got hit by 3 cars, when they honked he just did what he does best; he flicked them off. Though he had to admit that was hard to do when he was still trying to get his shirt on._ Geez who decided to make button up shirts anyway_ he thought.

When he finally got to where he was going, he ran towards the door and rammed it open and kept running._ Now where's the room_ he thought. When he got the he went to put his soda in his backpack pocket, when he realized something. HE FORGOT IT! He groaned in anger, Well aint this f*****g perfect.

Kasuna just took his toast out of his mouth with his hand and kicked on the door to open.

In Class 2-A

The girls were talking about absolutely nothing that would interest anyone reading this. But the one thing that did concern everyone including Setsuna was Konoka's almost catatonic behavior. She barely spoke to anyone and when she did she might as well have been quite. She looks at everything with the same depressed expression. Setsuna wants to see the lights back in her eyes but she couldn't admit to herself that to do that she had to bring back Kasuna into her life. Last night that behavior seemed to fix itself and when he left again it seemed to get worse.

When they heard the knock on the door the girls seemed to quite down. "I'll get it." Negi said.

When he opened the door he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, like someone said be quite. He came back but someone walked with him, someone who made the girls gasp in unison. Well all except Konoka who was still staring at the nothingness. The rest however was still staring at the person standing at the front. He was taller then Asuna by a few inches, he had dark hair, sort of Bluish-ravenish, and had a piece of toast in one hand and a soda in the other. Kasuna seemed to smirk at their expressions. "Yo girls, long time no see."

Kasuna bit into his piece of toast and just stood there. "Well say something." He said when they just stared in disbelief. "Come on. Something…anything."

When they said nothing he just turned to Negi, "I'm seatin in the back is that ok?"

"Yeah sure."

When he was about to leave when Setsuna finally decided to say what was on her mind. "What the hell do you think your doing here?"

Kasuna smirked. "Well what do ya know, you can talk!"

"Shut up what are you doin here? You got kicked out for Christ sake. "

"True. But the old man and I came to an agreement."

"But you were told not to come back."

Kasuna smirked at the desperation coming at her voice. She couldn't wrap her head around the situation. Heck who was he kidding, neither could he. "Like I said we came to an agreement….."

Flashback

"I thought I told you to leave and to _never_ come back." The dean put emphasis on the word never.

Kasuna threw his hands in the air and closed his eyes. "I'm going to just make it easier for both of us and leave." He walked toward the door and had his hand on it when the dean finally spoke.

"I heard what you did. You saved the girls." He said with gratitude. "You shed blood without thinking twice."

"Setsuna told you, huh?" Kasuna didn't turn around.

"Do you think that you could protect everyone like that?" He asked.

"Hmm sure." Kasuna noticed that this was going somewhere. And it was somewhere he wanted to go.

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"We'll talk about it more on Monday. But I'm willing to let you come back. But …"

"Oh great, but, the most magical word." Kasuna said sarcastically.

"But you're now just a student, no longer an assistant."

"I can handle that." He said not believing his ears. "Anything else?"

"Yes one more thing….." 

End of Flashback

"Well there you go. That's the story."

"Wait a minute, what else did he say?" Asuna asked.

"Oh it was nothing." Kasuna replied waving his hand dismissively._ Well nothing that is your business _he thought.

"So you get to stay here?" Nodoka asked.

"You betcha. Anyway," Kasuna looked at Konoka, who was not responsive. "What's wrong with her."

"Maybe it's you." Setsuna said. "If you leave she'll brighten up." She knew this wasn't true. But hey anything to het him out of here.

"Sure I'm sure that's it." Kasuna walked up to her and waved hi. She didn't even flinch. She was still in that cold staring into nothingness. "Hey look whose back!" Nothing.

"Come on wake up." Kasuna shook her but she didn't respond. "Alright what's her cat food?"

"Her what?" Kazumi asked.

"When you wanna wake up a cat, you could use the loudest noises possible, but it won't work. So you open up a can of wet cat food and they'll wake up."

"Are you sure?" Setsuna asked.

"Hmph not entirely it'll work on her. Hmm let's see how long has she been like this?"

"Not long maybe two days? It's gotten worse though." Asuna answered.

"Huh really, then maybe it won't work then." Suddenly he smirked. "Got it."

"What are you-" Setsuna started menacingly as he tiptoed next to her. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Just this." Kasuna said winking. "Kazumi, get your camera out."

Kazumi did this trying hard to contain her smile. It seemed she knew what he was about to do. He leaned into her ear and took a deep breath.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Kasuna yelled in her ear.

Konoka seemed to wake up and scream, while Kazumi took a picture. The look on her face was something that sent everyone, even Setsuna, into hysterics. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth was open to a scream they would shatter a glass. Kasuna smiled. "Look whose up."

"Did you have to do that Kasuna?" Konoka whined.

"Well your up aren't ya?" Kasuna was still smirking.

"Wait a minute…" Konoka stared at Kasuna as the pieces slowly came together for her. "KASUNA!"

She threw herself at him like she does with Setsuna. Setsuna was upset at her reaction and Kasuna seemed to have better balance then Setsuna because he seemed to just step back with the force.

"There's a pleasant reaction." Kasuna said.

"When did you get here?" Konoka said happily.

"Well if you weren't in a daze of stupidity, a few minutes after the bell ring."

Konoka smiled then it faltered. "Wait a minute, when do you leave again?"

"You worry too much. Me and your gramps came up with an agreement."

"Wait a minute what kind of agreement?" Konoka asked a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Kasuna waved his hand dismissively and he and Setsuna said, "I get to stay, but I'm now just a student."

Kasuna looked at Setsuna with a look that said she-didn't-ask-you-so-back-off. She just retaliated with her shut-up-you-little-asshole look. Kasuna smirked and finished, "Well in return I have to do whatever he requests." Quickly he added, "But there's a limit to what I'll do."

Konoka noticed a double meaning into the last statement and it made her giggle.

Kasuna looked at Negi. "Anyway I better get to my seat before you scold at me kid."

Kasuna walked to the back and just slumped to his seat. _Damn I wish I had my computer_ he thought.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Kasuna. This is what he called 'Life's special way of fucking you'. When lunch came around Kasuna was walking and reading a book he was given to by Nodoka. _This is so fucking hard_ he thought _how the hell do people read and carry these stupid trays in these slippery floors __without__ falling!_

"Hey Kasuna!" Konoka called

Kasuna looked up and then, somehow magically, he seemed to slip on a wet spot. He flew backwards but he seemed to do a back flip and tuck his legs into his chest. He landed on his feet and rose up stretching his legs. The girls around him stared at him in shock.

"What? Negi can't do that?" Kasuna said. The girls shook their heads and Kasuna smirked. "Tell him to try one day."

Kasuna walked over to the table with Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, and Negi with a smirk. "Yo girls."

"How'd you do that?" Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna asked.

"Hmm it's no big deal." Kasuna said shrugging.

"No BIG Deal?" Konoka exclaimed. "You tuck yourself in better then half of the girls in the damn school."

"Hmm well I did get martial arts lessons." Kasuna said. "Nice try Evangeline." Kasuna said at a scowling blonde girl.

"Anyways…." Setsuna started but was interrupted by Nodoka and Yue Walking up to them. "Hey Kasuna, can you help us?" Nodoka asked shyly.

"Sure what do you need?" Kasuna said turning around in the chair to face her, smiling.

Nodoka blushed and stuttered for words. "Uh…Um…."

"Look we're taking a survey of new students to see who is most compatible with them, based on their interests." Yue said.

Kasuna's smirk came at full blast making him, even to Yue's eyes, attractive. "Oh and let me guess it just started today right?"

Yue could only nod. She was blushing and Nodoka was as well, meanwhile Konoka felt herself get very jealous at the situation. Kasuna burst out laughing. "Oh god that's rich." He said through his fit of laughter.

"Look girls," He started after he calmed down, mostly. "I'm flattered really, how about we do this next week okay?"

Yue raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm busy for the rest of this week and the weekend." Kasuna said trying hard to laugh again. "So how about Monday? I'm free then, I think."

Nodoka nodded and they left. Kasuna turned back around, mouth twitching from him trying hard not to laugh. "Well that was interesting." He snickered.

"Well its Negi's first day all over again." Asuna said.

"Well that was original flirting." Kasuna said.

"What do you mean?" Konoka said. She tried hard to not let her voice get panicky. But she might've failed because he smiled.

"Yeah I never heard something so hilarious. Usually it's something like , 'OMG! We heard you were new. Wanna hang out?'"

Konoka and Setsuna started busted out laughing. Kasuna whipped his hair like a flirtatious girl and even batted his eyes to complete the act. Even Asuna had to smile.

"Wow how'd you do that perfectly?" Asuna said.

"Well I've seen it too many times, plus having a sister helps." Kasuna replied shrugging.

"Cool. So, do you have any preferences in a girl."

"Why? Do you want to go out?" Kasuna teased.

"No but…." Asuna stuttered.

"I'm joking." Kasuna said. "Sheesh take a joke." Kasuna looked at the clock. "Oh crap I gotta go." Kasuna picked up his tray and threw away.

"Where are you going?" Konoka asked.

"Gotta meet the dean for something." He answered and left.

_Later in the woods_

Evangeline was sitting in her cabin when she heard a loud bang. "CHACHAMARU! What was that?" She yelled.

"I don't know master." She answered.

"Hmm I guess I'll check it out." She walked out the door and what she saw confused her. It was Kasuna in a wake of explosions. He's back was towards her and he threw his hand to the ground and a ditch came out of nowhere under his hand in an explosion.

"Well what do ya know? He's a mage." She said.

Kasuna turned around and stared her straight on. What surprised her is that he didn't run he just stared. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Just now." She answered.

"I'm surprised you found me. I thought this place was secluded."

"I live near here. I heard your explosions."

Kasuna smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. But could you not destroy everything?" She said shrugging.

Kasuna smirked. "Deal."

"So you're a mage, huh?" She looked around. "And, by the looks of it, a strong one."

"Hmm thanks."

Suddenly Chamo appeared on Kasuna's shoulder. "I got an idea." He said.

"What're you doin here?" Kasuna asked. "And you got 5 seconds to get off my shoulder." He added menacingly.

Chamo scampered off. "Well how about you two make a pact."

"No thanks." Kasuna said turning around and walking away. "Not my thing."

Yet saying this a few minutes later they made a pact. "You get cool artifacts." Chamo said. And because Kasuna was curious on what he could do he agreed.

"Well what do ya know? I look like a biker." He said looking at his card.

"See what it can do." Evangeline said.

"Fine." He said. He had to admit he was curious as well. "Adeat."

To be continued

Well there you go. I meant to add that Kasuna became Konoka's second protector, but this story was getting too long. I'll make sure to add it in the next chapter. Count on it. I'll add it soon. Please Read & Review. I'll like to know if I'm doing good or not. Please no flames though. Just a push in the right direction would be fine. BYE!


	8. Author's Note

Here is a little message.

ATTENTION: For all those who have a computer like mine and when you press review Chapter it just leads you back to the top of the page, then please give me a message and tell me how I'm doing. I really want to know if this story is good. But like I said no flames necessary. Just a nudge in the right direction if it's not that good. I will take your suggestions and try to blend them with my thoughts on how the story will unfold.

Thank you for reading my story. I'm working on my next chapter now and hope to upload it soon.

Sincerely,

Me


	9. Wait, I Now Have Two Protectors!

Here's the next chapter. Konoka gets a new bodyguard and Setsuna doesn't take it very well. And Kasuna and Konoka get in a very compromising situation.

Disclaimer: Kasuna is the only character I own. Nothing else, even though owning Negima would be awesome. All the credit belongs to Ken Akamatsu.

What Is The Dean Thinking?

I Now Have Two Protectors?

Konoka POV

I heard the alarm, or what I thought was the alarm, go off. But when I listened harder it was a bunch of explosions. I look at the real alarm clock it said three o' clock in the morning. The only thought that went through my mind was you _DAMN BASTARDS!_ I was tempted to yell it but when my mouth opened I closed it fast. It looked like Kasuna's mouth was rubbing off me. I thought ran through my mind, and not a nice one, well it was but if Setsuna found out Kasuna would be killed.

The explosions seemed to keep going and by the sound of it, it wasn't quitting anytime soon. The only thing I was interested in was getting some damn sleep and those explosions were not letting that happen. I went back into bed and just laid there waiting for the sleep to come to me but it left my mind and went for a walk. The explosions finally stopped at, what the clock said, 3:30. Thank god for that, I guess. What I found interesting was that Asuna never flippin woke up. Lucky for her.

The next morning

The alarm clock went off for real this time and I was tired.

And I don't mean oh I wanna go back to bed feeling. No, I was stiff as can be, My eyes were very heavy-lidded, they were closing every few seconds, my body movements was sluggish. Yeah it was that freaking bad. Setsuna came a few minutes later, and when she saw me she couldn't be supportive. This is how she greeted me, "Oju-sama you look terrible."

"Okay one PLEASE don't call me Oju-sama god dammit!" Setsuna backed down when she heard me yell. She could tell I wasn't it in a good mood. "And two THANK you for telling me something I ALREADY know!"

I stormed out the door, don't know how I managed that, and continued toward the class.

In class 3-A

When I got to class Kasuna greeted me in the worst way possible. "Morning Frankenstein's Bride." Is what he decided to say.

All I did was growl and he wouldn't let up. "Wow you could actually pass off as Frankenstein. The walking is down, attitude right on; all you need is to be taller."

I wanted to kill him. Damn now I really knew I was in a bad mood.

"Oh by the way when I talked to your old gramps he said he couldn't say much."

All I said, well growled, was. "Why?"

"He said he wanting to talk to me, you, and Setsuna all together." He rolled his eyes. "All he did tell me was that I'll be in all your classes."

I still wasn't a good mood, even after hearing this, and when the bell rang I went to my seat with a groan but that came at a price. "Let's go Frankie. You move faster then that in the movies." Yeah, shut up Kasuna. Today's going to be a drag.

Kasuna POV

This day was as boring as yesterday. The only highlight was Konoka 'Frankie' Konoe. This nickname was something she hated worse then Oju-sama. (I laughed the minute I heard this name.) Setsuna really is bad at names; she says it's tradition to call her that. Yeah b.s. on that one. I forgot my laptop again so I couldn't check my Facebook. Damn it if I forget one more time, I'm going to go nuts. I didn't even bring my IPod. Sheesh and since when did Evangeline start to talk to me? Maybe I gave her the wrong message with the pactio kiss. And that's another thing, why couldn't I just say a few words like a marriage? It's basically the same damn thing. I had to say 'I Do' then we kissed.

Anyway the day went by fast, even though it was painfully boring, and suddenly I found myself at the dean's office with Setsuna and Konoka. What the hell does he want anyway? I tried to read his mind but hell the man is too good. He started thinking about something random like Negi or Konoka's studies going well. He did this until he bored me to tears and I left his mind.

"So now that you're all here I guess I could get down to business." The dean said.

"You think." Yep that's me. I'm sarcastic, and I like it.

"I bet your wondering why I called you all here." The dean continued. I could tell he ignored my open sarcasm.

"Grandpa what do you want?" Konoka said. What a sweet girl. Sweet but can be….. "Setsuna and I have plans." Never mind she's forward.

"Well how is Setsuna been doing on protecting you?" Oh no. Please tell me he's not going on to say it.

"She's the best why?" No don't ask that question.

"Well Kasuna here…" Oh crap! "Will be your new protector." Damn it!

"Wait….What?" They both yelled. I said, "Well what do ya know, the man's got guts."

"What do you mean? I'm fired?" Setsuna said. I could tell she was worried.

"Well yes and no." He replied. "You still can protect Konoka but the job now goes to Kasuna."

"Wait why me?" Kasuna said.

The old Konoe smiled. "Well for one you got _that_."

It took me a few minutes to figure out what he was referring to, and that was the worst thing to put her through. I walked up to him and half whispered/ half snarled. "Are you crazy? I can't control that!"

"You will in time."

"Do you really want to put Konoka in danger?" I was furious. And if she were to die, well let's just say this man would be the blame. The two girls were staring at us confused. I looked back at the dean and snarl. "Why am I protecting Konoka now?"

"Because you're strong." He said simply.

"So is Setsuna. Why the heck can't she do it?"

"I don't see the problem. You said you'd be able to protect here."

"I'd like to keep your granddaughter alive."

"And she will be in your care."

"Not if you're going to put_ that_ in the picture."

"Well try to suppress it and act normal." He said calmly. "It's not like you haven't done it before."

I wanted to growl but instead I sighed in defeat. He had a point. "Alright. I'll do it."

I walk away but he decided to throw another thing on me. "Oh you will be her personal bodyguard. That's why I said Setsuna will no longer need to do the job."

I cocked one eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?" To tell you the truth I forgot all about the girls behind me. They got my attention back when Konoka finally spoke up. "Can I go now?"

"I'd like you to wait for Kasuna." He replied.

"What do you mean I'm her personal bodyguard?" I said trying to get him back on subject.

"You will need to be by her side at all times."

"Wait a minute what about when I need to take a damn shower, or sleep?" I said confused. "Last time I checked I'm a different gender. Therefore I need a little privacy."

"You'll be living with her now. I've already made the registrations for it."

Realization hit me like a river at what he was hinting at. "You're a sick, sick man."

I could tell the girls didn't get what he meant. Konoka was pretty happy and Setsuna was furious. "What's the problem?" Konoka asked.

It seemed that they didn't know what the point of his actions was. So I decided to spell it out for them, slowly. "Well like he said, I have to stay with you at all time's right?"

"Yeah." They said together slowly.

"Well I got to go to sleep, right?"

"Well not really." Setsuna said. I rolled my eyes at her and decided to continue. "Well how am I able to do that when I'm asleep in a different bed?"

Man I got to say even though this sucks. It's worth seeing the realization come slowly to their faces. Setsuna looked outraged and, though she tried to hide it, jealous. Meanwhile Konoka was blushing until she got as hot as the sun, then I saw the picture in her mind. Not going into details and a smirk was slowly coming to my face. (Use your minds to figure out the picture.) I was trying so hard not to laugh. Who knew that Konoka had that bad of a dirty mind.

"What a minute!" Setsuna yelled. Probably thinking the same thing Konoka was. I didn't wanna find out how bad her mind was.

"Yeah seriously why go that far?" I asked.

"Just do it." The old man said. Sheesh grouch.

"Alright fine." I said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Konoka, unconsciously, bounced happily toward me. Her smile, unknown to her, was going cheek-to-cheek in happiness. Setsuna, however, noticed this and wasn't happy. In fact, she was jealous that I was the one that got to sleep with her. Man, mind-reading is such a pain.

Normal POV (The one I usually use)

Kasuna and Konoka walked to Konoka's dorm and he stopped at the door. Setsuna left to her dorm in a hurry. Kasuna was the only who knew how much pain she was in. And he chose to keep it to himself since she wasn't talking to Setsuna. Konoka was confused about her actions but Kasuna assured her that it was okay. Kasuna was also staring at concern at where Setsuna ran away.

"Hmm hope she's okay." Konoka said.

"Yeah she's fine." Kasuna said. Konoka stared back Kasuna because of this remark, and not with a soft expression. "Oh quit it Frankie and show me where your room is."

Konoka growled and stalked off with Kasuna making random groans behind her. "Oh stuff it. For cryin out loud it isn't funny."

"Hmm yeah but it gets on your nerves." He retaliated. "Are we there yet? I still need to get my stuff."

"Almost sheesh don't get your panties in a knot."

"Oh haha." Kasuna said. "You know what I don't get you."

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"One minute you're on my side next minute you're on Setsuna's. What the hell?"

Konoka blushed. "Well uh yeah um, can we skip this subject?"

Kasuna shrugged and sighed. "Yeah I guess."

"Here we are." Konoka said a few minutes later. Kasuna had been in thought of the old man's sudden urge to put him into Konoka's room that he didn't notice they got there.

"Oh cool." Kasuna said absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Konoka asked staring at Kasuna's face.

Kasuna seemed to be in a daze. He was walking in autopilot and nothing seemed to process. But when he saw Konoka was staring at him with concern he shook out of his weird trance. "I'm sorry. My mind was a million miles in different directions. Look I'll be back in a few seconds. I have to get my stuff. I hope you don't really need me every second."

"No go ahead." Konoka said, but she seemed upset.

"Cool. Be back in a few minutes." Kasuna rushed off.

Konoka walked to her bed and plopped down. "Great I think I'm going to be screwed." 

Later that Night

Kasuna has been able to pack and unpack most of his things to his new dorm. When Asuna found out that he would be living with them she went off. "Why the hell is he here?" she yelled.

"Because I feel like it." Kasuna had replied.

"No," Konoka said getting in between them, "Grandpa said he needed to."

"Why him though?"

"Because he felt like it." _Kasuna really chose a bad time to be sarcastic_ Konoka thought.

"You want a foot in your ass?" Asuna asked.

"Want a foot mark on your face? It might make you more attractive."

That got to her and she charged towards him but was stopped short. Kasuna grabbed her arm and put it behind her back. Then he applied pressure to her elbow by pressing up on it. This made her arm go more into her back and her go down in agony. "Ugh."

"It's called sarcasm." Kasuna said looking like he was about to snap her arm off. "Learn it." And he let her go.

Now Asuna was letting all her anger out by shooting people on Call of Duty. She would mumble here and there, occasionally she would look at Kasuna who was listening to his IPod. You could here the song 'Had Enough' By: Breaking Benjamin blaring out of his earplugs. Konoka was cooking dinner and she seemed on the border between happy and awkward. This was her first dinner with Kasuna. In a way she guessed it was like a double date. It would be Negi and Asuna and Kasuna and her. The thought of the word dating right now was making her blush. She asked Setsuna if she wanted to come but no answer came on the other side. _Great now she's avoiding me_ she thought.

"Hey Konoka!" Kasuna yelled.

"What?" Konoka asked.

"Setsuna is fine. She's just thinking about some things."

"Okay." She had to admit his ability has come in handy. But his statement was not very specific. What is on her mind?

When dinner was done she yelled at Asuna and Negi bounded for the table.

"Wow you're cooking is famous." Kasuna said. "Look out below." Chamo barged his way through and sat beside Negi.

"Yeah we try to avoid Asuna from the Kitchen." Konoka joked.

"I thought she's a klutz." Kasuna said going along.

"Well she also doesn't hesitate to burn it down."

"Will you two shut up?" Asuna said.

"No." Kasuna said. He and Konoka sat down and starting to get food. "Having too much fun."

"Alright can we just finish dinner without World War Three breaking out?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah Japan versus Japan." Kasuna retorted. "More like the next civil war."

"You act like an American." Konoka noted. "So technically..."

"Well whatdaya expect? I lived there half my life."

"So it can be called World War Three."

"Yeah point taken. Oooh chicken." He went for the chicken only to fight over it with Asuna. It seemed the two were getting along swimmingly. And will argue about anything, even for the rights to leftovers, great thought Konoka.

Later when dinner was done Kasuna excused himself to go into the showers. He was still in when Setsuna came in.

"H-h-hello Kono chan." She said.

"Setsuna, where have you been?" Konoka asked. "You missed dinner."

"Oh well yeah about that…." Kasuna came out of the bathroom with wet hair and no shirt.

"Put a shirt on!" Asuna yelled.

"No I sleep like this." Kasuna retorted back. It's not that he was fat; in fact he was in great shape. It's just that it was flipping weird to see him like this.

"Yeah where do you plan on sleeping?"

He looked at Asuna. "You haven't told her yet?" It wasn't really a question.

"Um I was hoping to avoid that." Konoka said looking down.

"Too late." Kasuna said. He looked at Asuna. "I'm sleeping in her bed."

To be continued

**Finally done and it took me long enough. Sorry about the wait but I've been dealing with an annoying family and restricted computer time. Writer's block doesn't help either. Hope to update the next chapter sooner. And I'm planning a Victorious fanfic. Til next time. Bye. Review or message me plz. **


End file.
